wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier (The New Order)
The Soldier (German: Soldat) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain B.J. Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Deathshead in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Overview The standard Nazi rank-and-file are encountered in vast quantities by the player throughout the game. Being cannon fodder, they are rather weak and not particularly perceptive to a sneaky Blazkowicz, and can be taken out fairly easily by Throwing Knives or several pistol shots. All variants of the Soldier encountered throughout the game are mere reskins of each other and behave just the same way. With that said, however, Nazi Solders are not to be underestimated. Their sheer number is more than enough to compensate for each individual's lacklustre performance, and can overwhelm Blazkowicz easily if he lets his guard down. They are also deployed as escorts to the vastly more powerful Super Soldiers and Guard Robots and can serve as distractions to allow their larger comrades to unload on a busy player. Strategy *Despite the predictable nature of their AI, Nazi Soldiers are capable of basic combat maneuvers and will use their numbers to their advantage. Keeping to a sizable piece of cover is recommended to conserve health on lower difficulties and becomes an almost necessity on higher ones if the player is to survive an encounter. *Enemy soldiers will chuck grenades at the player more often on higher difficulties, a good situational awareness is needed to avoid taking damage while in cover. *In Wolfenstein: The Old Blood by chapter 6, some soldiers can and will become Shamblers when killed, though this can be prevented by shooting off their heads or by goring them completely with Grenades or Kampfpistole shots. *Scoring a headshot kill on a Soldier will more often than not dislodge his helmet for the player to pickup and replenish their armor rating. Variants Nazi Soldier 1946 (Jahr 1946-Soldat)= For his personal regiment of Nazi soldiers, Deathshead has hand-picked the most loyal and fearsome combatants the Heer (army) has to offer. As part of this elite force, Deathshead's soldiers are promised high-ranking positions in the Nazi Party once the war is won. Judging by the posters in Deathshead's compound in 1946, the packs they wear are likely to keep them from being shocked by the Baltisches Auge's electrical cannon. The packs seems to be able to detect when the Soldiers are dead, and will turn off when a Soldier dies or is turned into a Shambler. They are only encountered in The Old Blood and the prologue chapter of The New Order. |-|Nazi Soldier 1960 (Jahr 1960-Soldat)= As technology advanced, the regular infantry have been equipped with an even tougher suit to fend off against any uprising attempts. They are sometimes confused with members of the Deathshead's Commandos due to having similar armor and uniforms. This variant of the Nazi Soldier is the only enemy not seen in the characters roster in the extras menu, and is essentially one of the central mascots of The New Order, alongside B.J. Blazkowicz, himself. They replace their 1946 counterparts after the timeskip and are encountered in virtually every (post-prologue) level of the game except for the Lunar Base mission. |-|Luftwaffe Trooper (Luftwaffensoldat)= Luftwaffe grunts are fearless and skilled combatants equipped with assault rifles and shotguns. Individuals are carefully selected to ensure that the proud Luftwaffe of Germania consists of only the most dedicated and pure of blood. They are only encountered in and around the London Nautica. |-|Kriegsmarine Trooper (Kriegsmarinesoldat)= Infantry units specializing in marine warfare. They carry assault rifles and grenades like other infantry units, though there also exist a rarer shotgun-wielding variant. Kriegsmarine troops are only encountered during the U-boat mission. |-|Space Scientist (Weltraumwissenschaftler)= Because of the dangers associated with isolation, the scientists on Moon Base One work in shifts of between six months up to a year before being given time off. They are only encountered on the Lunar Base. |-|Afrikakorps (Afrikakorpssoldat)= Nazi infantry sent to the African front to combat any resistance in North Africa like their real-world counterpart. They are armed with the Assault Rifle 1960. They are encountered alongside their standard counterparts during the Gibraltar Bridge mission. Trivia *There is a camouflaged and gray variants of the 1946 Soldier that can be found in game files, thought it's still the same model just without sci-fi gear, the textures are not used in game. However, it seems that gray uniform texture is used for Marksmen from The Old Blood, though it is brighter. *The Kriegsmarine Soldier's blue uniform is very similar to the SS's uniform in Wolfenstein 3D, albeit with white boots instead of black shoes. *The existence of the Afrika Korps in 1960 presumably means that the Tunisian Campaign did not end or result in Nazi loss in 1943 in the game's universe. Furthermore, it is hinted to still be going on without signs of resolution as troops are still being sent from mainland Europe during the game's events, despite the extreme technological leaps made by the Nazis. Gallery WtNO4.png|Concept Art of the Nazi Soldier in 1960. 316_23.jpg|1946 Soldier 1st Version 316_24.jpg|1946 Soldier 2nd Version Nazi_soldier.jpg|Nazi Soldier 1946 WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-26-11-18.png|Soldier 1946 collection. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-27-32-26.bmp|Kriegsmarine (Navy) Soldier 1960. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-27-14-92.bmp|Luftwaffe (Air force) Soldier 1960. WtNO Tidalwave.png|1960's Afrika Korps Gilbralter Guard.jpg|Gibraltar Guard aka Afrika Korps 1111.jpg|Nazi Soldier 1960 helmet Nazi Soldier 46' Regular Infantery.jpg|Nazi Soldier 46' variant Nazi Soldier 46' Regular Infantery 2.jpg Nazi Regular Infantery 1946 variants.jpg|Uniform 1946 variants Category:The New Order enemies Category:Nazi Soldier